


Group Chat with the Emo Boys

by autobotsrolloutx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotsrolloutx/pseuds/autobotsrolloutx
Summary: another group chat,comment if you like, or if you don'tmilk was not wasted  in the making of this ficno lemons were harmed in the making of this fic (gee)please don't yell at me, I know Billie joe isn't emo just go with it."Nobody likes these but whatever" everyone likes group chats whaddayamean?





	1. Chapter 1

Bren has created a chat with: fronk, Dal, g, moik, dirt, bja, emo, and milk.

_3:52 am._

fronk: wtf bren

dal: Yes, what are you doing? We're all tired. 

g: im not tired 

moik: go to sleep gee you insomniac 

g: never 

bja: heyy

milk: i don't belong

emo: whos milk

bren: idk the fic?

milk: *war flashbacks* but i know you, but i'm a secret 

bren: i thought you would just be funny to add not kim possible 

milk: the less you know the better 

emo: oh gosh

milk: I go to your school though

bren: really

milk: yeah but i'm not saying who i am

g: okay i'm going to go 

moik: and sleep

g: nope i'm going to draw

moik: party poison? 

g has left the group 

bja: oh well then

dal: Where's Mike?

bja: idk mikeeeee

dirt: what babeeeee

bja: hi ily 

dirt: oh ily2

bren: get that sappy crap outta here

fronk: ily gee

g: i love you frankie

dal: ABORT ABORT THE THREE WORDS

bja: oh shoot

moik: oh gee ur in a hole

fronk: it's okay because i love him too

g: come over frankie

fronk: okay 

g: yay

moik: no gee 

g: yes gee

moik: gee its 4

g: so what

fronk: which window is yours 

g: i'll open it and yell something

moik: GEE DID YOU REALLY JUST  YELL THAT

g: yes?

fronk: oh wow i'm climbing up

bren: what he yell

fronk: a slur or curse words and he yelled, i'm having an affair with rick, morty, and frank. 

emo: me

g: what? is that,bad?

moik: when are parents are in the room right next to ours yes

g: oops

fronk: bad gee

g: ;)

dal: And that's cut, thanks for watching this episode of keeping up with the emos. 

 

 


	2. ray toro is a douche with alcohol

guys ao3 is messing with everything i've rewritten this chapter like 1000 times.  
i'll rewrite it again tomorrow


End file.
